The Tales of Percabeth
by that1crazaychik
Summary: Get the inside scoop on how different people react to Percabeth! A mash-up of different scenarios that will hopefully have Percabeth fans satisfied! All Percy Jackson and the Olympian characters belong to Uncle Rick! I don't own any of them... sadly...
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was the night! That's right! Thomas was sure of it! Tonight was the night that Annabeth Chase was going to fall in love with him! He had it all planned out! His parents were leaving at 5:00, which meant Annabeth would have to be at his house early (4:30 at least). After his mom would show her what they were supposed to eat and what time they needed to go to bed by then they would be gone to their boring staff party all night, and it would be just him, his little sister Molly and Annabeth. Thomas had never been this excited to be babysat in a while!

At twelve years old, you don't usually like to be babysat... Unless your babysitter is as beautiful and amazing as Annabeth Chase! She really was great! Not only did she let Thomas and Molly stay up past their bedtime to watch an extra half hour of TV, but sometimes she'd show them some really cool science experiments! She was so smart! But anyway, when the doorbell rang Thomas was already standing behind the door eager to turn the knob. He yanked the door open before the bell even stopped ringing.

"HEY ANNABETH HOW'RE YOU-" Thomas stopped mid sentence. Who was that? Standing next to Thomas's future girlfriend was a tall teenaged boy with dark, messy hair and blue-no green eyes. He was standing really close to Annabeth, and I mean really close! The worst part of all, however, was that he was _holding_ Annabeth's hand! Thomas almost averted his eyes!

"Hey Champ!" Annabeth smiled "How's it going"  
"Who's_ this_?" Thomas asked coldly, pointing his chin at the boy. The older boy laughed, he laughed! What nerve!  
"This is my boyfriend Percy!" Annabeth said.  
"Nice to meet you, Champ!" Percy said holding out his hand for a shake. Thomas just stared at it. Did Percy just call him Champ? That was Thomas and Annabeth's inside joke, not his! Before Thomas could say anything his mom interrupted their conversation.

"Oh hello Annabeth, this must be your boyfriend!" She said shaking Percy's hand "It's great to meet you, thanks again for helping out!"  
"No problem, always happy to help!" Percy grinned. _Ugh..._ Thought Thomas, _perfect teeth! What wasn't perfect about this guy?_ Thomas's mom led the two teenagers inside while Thomas flopped onto the couch. His whole night was going to be ruined by Perfect Percy. Ugh, Thomas didn't know if he'd even be able to last the night.

After what seemed like hours, Thomas's parents were out the door and the four kids were sprawled on the floor playing _Sorry_. Percy laid across from Thomas, right next to Annabeth (_right_ next to her). Molly was spread out next to Percy, laughing at every dumb joke he made. Gosh, even she was falling for him! The worst part though, was that all of Percy's jokes weren't even remotely funny! None! Well... Except for that one joke, about the dolphin and the sea turtle... That was pretty funny!

After Thomas was done kicking Percy's butt in _Sorry_, they went in the kitchen to eat. Their mom had ordered Chinese food, Thomas's favorite! But Percy managed too ruin that for Thomas too! He did not know how to eat with the chopsticks so after fumbling around with them forever he put them under his upper lip and acted like he was a walrus! It was so ridiculous and he looked like a fool, but Annabeth was laughing! Molly was almost peeing herself! Percy was making such a fool of himself Thomas almost laughed to... But he didn't! But to make things even worse Annabeth started spoon feeding him, or chopstick feeding... Or whatever. It was so gross! Thomas didn't think he could bare it any longer!

Thankfully all Thomas had to do was live through one movie with the guy and then he could go to sleep and he would never have to see Percy again! They made the popcorn with extra extra butter and plopped themselves on the living room couches. Thomas sat in his usual spot on the couch while Annabeth and Percy squeezed onto the loveseat, with Molly sprawled out with her pillow on the floor. Thomas tried his best to pay attention to the movie but he just couldn't. He couldn't help but look over and see _his_ girlfriend sitting in the lap of that guy! And around half-way through the movie, during one of those boring scenes no one watches, Thomas saw the teenagers kiss. _Kiss_! He couldn't believe it! But he didn't say anything. Annabeth looked really happy and the two looked so comfortable together, like they were meant to be in each other's arms... Ew! Soon enough the movie ended and it was time to go to sleep. Annabeth had fallen asleep before the ending so Percy had to get them ready for bed.

Percy piggybacked a half asleep Molly to the bathroom where he taught the two a cool song to brush their teeth to. He really was funny! Then he tucked them into bed. Thomas finally thought the torturous night was over, but Molly had to beg Percy for a bedtime story! Jeez Molly! So, Thomas had to listen to Percy's bedtime story about Greek Gods and monsters and heroes... It was actually pretty interesting and Thomas was almost sad when Percy stopped and said goodnight. Percy gently closed the door behind him. Thomas decided to follow. He crept slowly down the stairs after Percy and peered into the living room. Annabeth was still fast asleep on the couch. Percy grabbed a blanket of the floor, shook it out, and laid it softly over Annabeth and kissed her gently on the forehead. Then he walked away into the kitchen and Thomas could hear running water and a soft clinking of dishes.

_Well..._ Thought Thomas, _I guess if I can't be her boyfriend at least she has Percy to take care of her_. Thomas almost scolded himself for thinking something so crazy, but he was too tired. Thomas yawned and began to climb back up the stairs. Besides... What was so crazy about liking Percy? He was goofy, and had good jokes, and he told really cool stories about Gods and stuff. As Thomas crawled back into bed and closed his eyes he wondered when his parents next staff party would be. He also wondered if Percy would come baby-sit them again... Thomas would really like to hear another cool story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm very new at this so I hope you like my story! If you have any suggestions or tips they would be very appreciated! Hope you guys like it! :)**

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Scott. "How did I not win?"  
Ian groaned at his friend's words, and he wasn't the only one. The whole swim team seemed to roll their eyes or murmur under their breath. This wasn't the only time Scott went on a rant in the change rooms. It happened almost every swim practice! Today's rant, however, was going to be special! Why? Because it was right after the swim meet and Scott just got his butt kicked badly!  
"Just let it out!" Ian exclaimed as he tossed his friend a clean towel.  
"I just lost... How did I lose? I'm the best on the team!" Scott said bewildered as he caught the towel. Ian heard a few more groans and murmurs from the team but that didn't seem to stop Scott.  
"Not only did I lose but I lost to that wimp Percy Jackson!" Ian had to stifle a laugh at Scott's name choice for one of the best swimmers in the state. Wimp? Seriously? Percy Jackson was not a wimp! He was at least half a foot taller than Scott and he was much more muscular. Not only was Percy athletic, but he was also naturally charming(or so Ian was told). He was envied by a lot of the boys at his school because almost every girl fell for him! Percy Jackson was in no way a wimp. But, for the sake of his friendship Ian simply replied:  
"Yeah... Bummer!" but Scott didn't seem to buy it.  
"Seriously, man!" Scott continued as he vigorously rubbed his towel through his wet hair. "What does Jackson have that I don't?"  
"A faster swim time?" One of the other guys offered  
"Not helping!" Spat Scott.  
"A hot girlfriend?" another suggested.  
"I told you that's not hel- wait what?" Scott almost dropped his towel.  
Oh no, thought Ian, here we go!  
"You're kidding, he has a girlfriend? And a hot one too? How'd he manage that?"  
"I don't know" the boy replied, even though it was very obvious how, "Go see for yourself, I think I saw them in the bleachers..."  
Ian barely had time to put on his shirt before he had to race out of the change room after his friend. When he got to the bleachers near the pool, he saw his friend's jaw hit the ground... Literally!  
"Oh my God!" Scott said. Ian silently agreed. Sitting on the top row of the bleachers was the most beautiful girl Ian had ever seen. She had long athletic legs and curly blond hair that bounced around her shoulders. Standing a few rows down so his eyes met with hers, was Percy. He had a towel around his neck and his hair was still wet but that didn't stop the blonde girl from playing with it. Percy must have told a joke or something because she laughed and then tussled his hair playfully, causing him to blush. Then she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"No freaking way..." Was all Scott could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

No guy rejected Stephanie. None! If anything, guys were honored to be asked out by her. She was the queen of the school and everyone knew that! Everyone except Percy Jackson.  
Percy was the new guy who had been kicked out of at least 6 six other schools, so Stephanie assumed right away that he was a bad boy. Wrong! He was one of the sweetest, nicest guys in the _whole_ school (and the hottest). But out of all the guys, Percy Jackson was the hardest to get! He basically ignored all of Stephanie's attempts to snag him. She'd bump into him in the hall and purposely drop her books. All he'd do is say "Sorry!" pick them up, hand them back to her then continue down the hall with his friends like nothing happened. She'd proclaim in science class "Wow, it sure is hot in here!" and take off her sweater and he'd say "Yeah.." and crack open a window! No matter what Stephanie did she just couldn't woo Percy Jackson! But that was okay, because she knew exactly what he was up too. No guy would just ignore a pretty girl like her. When it came to pretty blonde girls all guys ended up with hearts in their eyes. Deep down Stephanie knew that Percy did too, he just hid it. That's right, Percy Jackson was playing hard to get! Or he was just really ignorant and clueless... But most likely playing hard to get! Stephanie knew just what to do.

Stephanie had never been this nervous to ask someone out before. She couldn't believe it! Her palms were sweaty and her legs were shaky. She checked her mascara at least 50 times before her best friend Cathy took her compact mirror away.  
"You like amazing as usual!" She said. She was right! Stephanie did look amazing, but she was still nervous. "He'll obviously say yes!" Cathy continues "he obviously likes you! Like, he's just so obvious!" Stephanie took a huge breath, then smiled.  
Of course he likes me, she thought, he's given me all the signs! Percy may have been ignoring her in front of her face but she knew for a fact he liked her. One time, in Math class she caught him staring at her. It was a day where her blonde hair was curled perfectly and her outfit was on point. She looked so hot Percy probably couldn't help himself. When he noticed that Stephanie was staring back he blushed and averted his gaze._ God_ he was _so cute_!  
"Eeep!" Cathy's squeal brought Stephanie back to reality. "He's here!"  
Stephanie looked across the hall and sure enough there he was. Percy made his way through the hall with his friends and stopped at his locker. After giving high fives and waves goodbye the other boys dispersed and Percy was all alone.  
"Go Steps, Go!" Cathy squealed as she pushed Stephanie towards him. Stephanie straightened her back and held her head high as she walked over to Percy's locker. When she was only a few feet away Percy had finally done his combination and he swung his locker open. A small piece of paper fluttered out and onto the ground next to Stephanie.

_Now's my chance_, she thought.

She hurried over to the paper and picked it up.  
"Here," she said as she bent down. "I'll get it!"

She straitened up and began to hand the paper over to Percy but stopped dead in her tracks. "Who's this?" she asked.  
The paper turned out to be a photo. It was worn out and faded as if Percy carried it around with him everywhere. Although it was faded Stephanie could see clearly who was in it. Standing on some door of dock was Percy and some girl. She was blond and skinny and looked quite a bit like Stephanie, only toned down. She didn't appear to be wearing any makeup and she was in an orange T-Shirt (that matched Percy's) and a tattered pair of jeans. They were both smiling and... Uh oh... Were they _holding hands_?  
"Oh, thanks... uh, Stephanie right?" He said as he took the photo from Stephanie's hands. She could only nod. "That's um..." Percy started.

_Please say sister, please say sister!_ Stephanie thought.

"That's my girlfriend, Annabeth!" Stephanie's heart sunk.  
"Oh..." Was all she could say. Luckily, Percy had a lot more to say than Stephanie.  
"Yeah... She's great" he said dreamily "She's so beautiful and she's freakishly smart and-"  
Stephanie stopped him mid sentence "So you really like her?"  
"No, " he replied and Stephanie looked at him confused. "I love her!" Was all he said back!

**Author's Note: Hey guy's, I hope you are liking the story so far! Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or bad grammar... I'm pretty terrible sometimes. If you have any suggestions, writing tips or story ideas please feel free to share them with me! Thanks, enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reyah hadn't seen Emma in over a year and she missed her terribly. Last year Emma had moved to L.A and they'd only ever talked on the phone since. So you can bet that when Emma called Reyah and said that she was going to be in Manhattan for the day and that they should go get coffee, Reyah got super excited. They were going to meet at the old cafe they used to always hang out at and catch up over coffee and the most delicious donuts in the city. Reyah was so excited she got to the cafe half-an-hour early. Ironically, so did Emma.  
"It's been way too long!" Emma exclaimed after their fourth round of donuts. They spent most of the time laughing and talking. Suddenly, Reyah had an idea.  
"Hey remember that old game we used to play in here, where we'd guess the stories of each couple in the cafe? Remember that?" Emma laughed at the memory.  
"How could I forget!" She exclaimed "You were the best at it!" They laughed about for a bit, shared a few inside jokes then Emma said:  
"What do you think is the story between those two?" She pointed to the table across from them and tried to stifle a laugh. Sitting at the table was an older couple who were both wearing suits. The man was speaking enthusiastically and talking with his hands (almost spilling his coffee) while the woman who sat across from him looked like she was about to fall asleep. She managed to stay awake by taking another swig of her coffee.  
"Well, " Reyah began "They were obviously co-workers at some point.. most likely former co-workers now. They ran into each other today, much to the woman's dismay, and the man suggested they go get some coffee. The woman couldn't think of a good enough excuse not to, so here they are...and I think she actually might have fallen asleep!"  
Emma burst out laughing and Reyah joined in.  
"Okay...Okay" Emma said through laughter "What about those two?"  
She pointed at the table behind Reyah so she had to twist around to get a look at their next victims. Sitting at the table was two teenagers around their age: a cute boy with dark, messy hair with striking sea green eyes and a athletic looking girl with blonde curly hair that seemed to dance around her shoulders when she laughed. The two looked so at ease, so happy, so... Familiar with each other! Reyah observed the two carefully and made her conclusion.  
"They're obviously brother and sister!" she concluded. Emma laughed.  
"How they look nothing alike!" She countered. Reyah rolled her eyes.  
"I never said they were identical twins!" Reyah replied. Emma just smiled.  
"How can you tell?" She asked while taking another sip of her coffee.  
"Well," Reyah started. "Just look at the way they interact so... Easily! As if they know the other person inside out!" They watched the teenagers a little longer. They seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. For instance when the waitress came to refill their coffees the boy grabbed the cream and sugar and poured it into the girls coffee without missing a beat of their conversation as though he knew exactly the way she liked her coffee! As if he made it for her every morning...  
"Whatever..." Reyah continued turning back to Emma, "There's only two types of people who know each other that well: siblings and married couples! And I doubt they're married!" Emma laughed.  
"You never know!" she joked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
She almost had to spit it out, however, to point across the table again and say teasingly "You sure they're brother and sister Rey?"  
Reyah turned around to see the boy leaning over the table and kissing the girl gently, yet passionately. Reyah turned around blushing.  
"Oops" she said sheepishly "I guess they _must_ be married then!"  
Emma laughed.

**Author's Note: Sorry about this last one... I know it didn't have all that much of Percy and Annabeth in it...Ooops!**


	5. Chapter 5

Doug could smell them. Which was pretty weird if you thought about it. But that was just the way it was for monsters. It was pretty helpful, however, being able to smell your prey. Demigods just had that scent to them, one any monster just couldn't ignore. Doug could definitely smell them. Two, young, powerful demigods were definitely in the movie theatre, he just had too figure out who they were. He decided to wait outside the front doors for them to come out. He didn't really want to make a big scene. Which was also weird, well at least for a monster! Out of all the other manticores he could think of, Doug definitely considered himself the tamest of them all. Sure, he liked to snack on demigods and scare mortals like any other monster, but he didn't go out of his way to do it. All the other manticores teased him for this reason, they'd even kicked him out of their pack!

_It's okay Doug_, he thought to himself, _if you take down these two demigods they'll let you back in the pack for sure!_

Doug needed back in, desperatly. Without the company of the pack, searching for demigods was... Well nearly impossible! And then there was those damned hunters of Artemis to worry about too! Doug had finally caught scent of these two halfbloods and almost died of relief. He had tracked them over two weeks and finally had them cornered. He could finally show his worth to the pack, and have a pretty tasty snack at the same time.

The theatre doors swung wide open and broke Doug out of his thoughts. The crowd started to spill out and Doug got lost in the frenzy. He almost started to panic, thinking he had lost his supper when he got a whiff of them. _Mmmm demigods..._ He saw the young couple, maybe 16 or 17 years old, walking away into the alley beside the theatre. The boy had dark hair while the girls was blonde and curly. They walked hand in hand, laughing at some joke Doug hadn't heard. He glanced around at the people still filing out of the theatre. No one seemed to notice Doug or the teenagers walking down the alley. Now was his chance, he needed to take it.

He hurried down the alley behind the two teenagers, then split off into a second alley to his left. He knew he wouldn't be able to attack them head on, no he needed some sort of strategy.

_Maybe..._ He thought, _Maybe I could just lead them to me_!

He already had the plan formulated in his mind, before he gave his best impression of a terrified mortal:

"HELP! HELP ME!" Doug wailed "SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

He backed into the wall behind him and sunk to the ground.

_Please_, he prayed, _please work_.

He almost yelped with relief and joy when he heard the sound of running footsteps coming towards him and a girl's voice scream: "Percy! Wait!".

Soon enough the teenaged boy whipped around the corner clutching what looked like a ball point pen. When he saw Doug cowering on the ground he asked:

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"M-m-monster!" Doug stammered. The boy's ocean colored eyes widened and he adjusted his grip on his pen.

"Where?" he demanded.

"There!" Doug pointed the behind the boy making him whirl around.

"I don't see-" he began, before Doug cut him off. He rose to his feet and took on his true terrifying form.

"Look out!" Doug said slyly "Behind you!"

The boy barely had time to turn around and see his true enemy before Doug swept him aside with his clawed paw. The boy hit the side of a brick building with a sickening _crunch_, then crumbled to the ground.

_Sorry_, Doug thought as he stared down at the boy's unconscious body. He began to make his way towards the boy when he forgot something very important: The boy had a friend. By time he heard the scream from across the alley it was to late.

"Hey Ugly!" the girl yelled "Get away from my boyfriend!"

Doug turned toward the voice a little too late and heard a loud_ thunk_! He looked down in time to see an expertly thrown dagger jutting out of his chest. He stared in disbelief at the girl who know stood protectively over her boyfriend (who still laid unconscious on the ground). The girl stared Doug down with her stormy grey eyes and a vicious look on her face.

"No one hurts my boyfriend but me!" She declared. As Doug sank to his knees and slowly began to dissolve to monster dust he felt like he should curse the girl and her boyfriend. Instead he simply thought: _At least their date didn't go too terribly..._

**Author's Note: So... what do you guys think so far? I hope you guys are liking it! Thanks to everyone who's followed, favorited or reviewd my story! I greatlt appreciate it! Also, if you guys have any ideas, sugesstions or writing tips please feel free to share them with me! Thanks again guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

The doors to the emergency room flew open. Mary barely had time to turn around before a woman with blonde hair was being hustled past her on a stretcher, and she didn't look in very good shape. A couple doctors yelled commands and stats on the patient. What Mary inferred was that the woman had been in a very bad car accident and needed immediate care. Mary looked up at her supervisor, Valerie, who gently placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her out of the group of nurses and doctor's way. Mary hadn't been volunteering at the hospital for long but she knew one thing for sure: stay out of the way, someone's life could depend on it. She retreated behind the reception desk as she watched the scene unfold. One of the nurses pulled a flashlight out of her pocket and shined the light into the patient's eyes. After a few seconds of observation she declared: "The patient's in shock, get her to surgery!"  
The group rushed off down the hall and Mary stared after them.  
"Poor girl!" she heard Valerie say. A few minutes later they had all the patient's identification and cause of injury.  
"Annabeth Jackson, female, 25 years of age... Car accident due to drunk driving... Patient was not impaired..." Mary read the identification aloud to Valerie who typed it furiously into the computer. Then suddenly she heard a shout.  
"Sir, I need you to calm down-"  
"I will not calm down until I see my wife! Let me see her!"  
Mary turned towards the voices and saw a man who looked like he was in his late twenties storming towards her, much to the dismay of the security guard.  
"I need to see Annabeth, Annabeth Jackson!" he began, his voice rising with each sentence. " Someone called... Said there was an accident... Please... She's my wife, I need to see my wife!" The man was almost screaming by the end.  
"Sir," Mary put a hand on his shoulder but he didn't relax. "Your wife is still in surgery, If you take a seat we will let you know when you can see her."  
The man shook his head. "No, no ,no I need to see her... Now!"  
Mary was getting mad. What didn't this guy get! He couldn't see his wife! Why couldn't he go sit down like normal people. She was about to repeat her thoughts to the man before Valerie cut into the conversation.  
"Sir, I know you're worried right now but getting mad won't solve anything. It won't help you and it certainly won't help Annabeth!" at those words the man's shoulders seemed to have sunk, he looked down at the ground. Valerie continued. "The best you can do is co-operate! Sit and wait and we will come get you when we get any updates on Annabeth!"  
"I'm... I'm sorry I just..." The man began.  
"I know..." Valerie said sympathetically. "Here let's go get you something to drink."  
Valerie ushered the man away without giving a glance at Mary. She was so good with people it was unbelievable sometimes. Mary looked at the security guard who was still standing by the counter. She smiled as he slowly exhaled with relief. Just another day at the office!

***  
"Mary could you go get Mr. Jackson? His wife is now in recovery!" Mary was finishing up her end of the shift duties as her supervisor gave her her last command.  
"Sure!" She said all though she didn't know if she wanted to.  
Mary walked towards the waiting room and as she pushed through the double doors she expected to hear a frenzy of shouts and _Where's my wife'_s, instead all she heard was loud snoring. The only one left sitting in the waiting room was Mr. Jackson, and he was fast asleep. His head rested softly on his chest and his arms were crossed in front of his stomach. He was leaning back in his chair, feet spread out in front of him, snoozing peacefully. Mary almost hated to wake him. Gently, she shook his shoulder.  
"Mr. Jackson? Mr. Jackson wake up!"  
The man's eyes fluttered open and for the first time Mary noticed just how stunning they were. Blueish green... Almost just like the ocean. He sat up straight with surprise and vigorously rubbed his eyes. Mary didn't know if it was to wake him self up or to rid them of tears. When he fixed his green eyes back on her she announced:  
"Your wife is in recovery, you can follow me if you wish to see her.

Mary almost got trampled... Multiple times. As she lead Mr. Jackson to his wife's room she almost had to put her arm out in front of him to keep him from charging in front of him. When they got to Annabeth's room her husband raced to the side of her bed and gripped her hand gently.  
"Oh gods..." Mary heard him say. Wait... Gods? Mary decided to ignore that comment and watched as Annabeth weakly opened her eyes.  
"Hey Percy!" She said with a weak smile. So that was his name.  
"Thank the gods, are you okay?" Percy replied.  
"Never been better!" Annabeth confirmed. It definitely didn't convince Percy.  
"Don't lie to me!" he said while kissing her hand. "You know, I'm like a bullshit detector!"  
The comment made Annabeth laugh weakly, then she replied truthfully.  
"I'm fine Seaweed Brain... You can breath!" Percy still didn't.  
"Thank the gods!" He repeated quietly.  
Then the couple was silent for a bit. When Annabeth's eyelids grew heavy and she had trouble keeping them open Percy spoke up.  
"You get some rest, and I promise... I promise I will be right here when you wake up!" Percy said, (or tried to say) strongly, but his voice caught on the word promise. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead.  
"What would I do without you?" Annabeth asked as her eyes closed and she slipped into unconsciousness. Percy pulled a chair next to the bed and stayed by her side, just like he had promised. From then on Mary swore that she had never seen a more beautiful moment in her entire life!

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so... I honestly have ****_no freaking clue_**** what happens in a hospital... I've only ever been when I was super young so I kind of know that this is most likely very inaccurate! I hope I didn't insult too many of you with my terrible lack of knowledge! Anyway, besides that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and (like always) don't be afraid to tell me any suggestions, ideas or tips! I'm always looking for help to grow! Thanks! You guys are the best**!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Here's my latest chapter! I, personally, liked writing this one so I hope you guys like it too! As always comment, critique and review! I'm always looking for ways to grow with my writing! Thanks! **

**Author's Note on the Author's Note: I just realized, thanks to a great review, that I hadn't been very clear on Percy and Annabeth's age in this chapter so let me clear that up :) ! This chapter takes place a few years after the war with Gaea, so Percy and Annabeth would be in there mid twenties-ish. And if your wondering _What are they still doing at camp half-blood! _I like to think that they go back and visit every summer, and maybe be counselors or something. I just can't see them leaving Camp Half-blood for good! Anywho... sorry for the huge Author's Notes, now you can get on with your reading! Go on! Shoo! **

As Athena sat in the tree preening her feathers (she never really liked taking her owl form) she thought about her daughter, Annabeth. While Athena had been suffering from the split personality disorder all the gods had been struck with, she had really screwed things up! Not only did she send her daughter off on a difficult quest with no help, but she had let her fall into Tarturus as well. Even though that had happened a few years ago Athena still felt guilty! Sure it wasn't Athena who dragged Annabeth down into that pit but she certainly didn't do anything to help her either!

_You weren't in the right state of mind..._ Athena reassured herself, _You couldn't have helped her even if you tried._

Even so, Athena still felt guilty which was weird for a Goddess. But ever since the war was over Athena and the other Olympians found themselves being more compassionate and loving towards their children. It must have been what those two demigod boy's , Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, had done!

_Ugh,_ Athena thought, _Jackson_!

She immediately regretted that thought however. Percy _had_ fallen into Tarturus with Annabeth on his own free will. He could have let her go and pulled him self up, but instead he decided to fall into hell with the one he loved. And without him, Athena doubted Annabeth would have made it out of Tarturus... and vice versa!

With that thought Athena suddenly remembered why she was sitting in the old crabapple tree as an owl. As if on cue she saw Annabeth and Percy walking towards her from Half-Blood Hill. Athena knew they would come up here, they always did. It really was a great spot to relax and hang-out! You could see the entire Camp Half-Blood from the grove under the tree but no one could see you. As Percy and Annabeth settled on the grass near the tree trunk, Athena shuffled over on her branch to get a better look at the two. She had never been very good with love-dovey stuff like Aphrodite but she knew one thing for sure: when two people are sitting that close there's definitely something going on! Athena felt sort of silly spying on her daughter's love life but she had to see for herself if this Percy Jackson guy was really the right one! If he was anything like his father then... _Ugh!_  
Athena's thought's were interrupted (which she hated happening) by the conversation below.

"It's so beautiful!" Annabeth said to the orange/pink sky.

"Yeah" Percy replied, gazing out to the sunset as well. The two demigods sat for a while in silence, then their eyes met almost simultaneously. Percy wrapped Annabeth in his arms and she placed her head gently on his chest.

"Do you still have nightmares?" she asked softly.

"Not when I'm with you!" He replied with equal softness.

"Then I guess we'll have to stay together forever!" Annabeth replied.

"Agreed!" Percy kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her hair. They sat in silence, the only sound to be heard was the rustling of leaves and the chirping of song birds. Athena sat on her branch as quietly as she could. She didn't want to ruin the kid's moment when suddenly she saw Percy lean down and kiss Annabeth on the lips.

_Oh no you don't Lover Boy,_ Athena thought angrily, _not while I'm here!_

She fluttered up to a higher branch and pecked at the stem of an apple. When she finally got it loose it plummeted to the ground and landed right on Percy's head. Athena smiled (if owls could smile...) and flew back down to her branch to observe her work. Percy was rubbing his head while Annabeth was nearly laughing her head of! Percy smiled and began laughing too.

"Thank you tree, for reminding me!" He said while patting the tree trunk, "How rude it was of me not to offer the lady an apple!"  
Percy got up and picked a bright red apple from the lowest branch and tossed it to Annabeth. She caught it with both hands and immediately stopped laughing. Athena gasped (if owls could gasp as well...)!  
Percy's smile faded he stared at Annabeth worriedly.

"What?" He asked her.

"Percy... In Ancient Greece, when you toss an apple to a girl it means you want to propose to her!" Annabeth replied cautiously. Percy's mischievous smirk crept back onto his face.

"I know Wise Girl," he said, "Do you want the ring too?"

Athena couldn't believe what she was seeing! The nerve of that boy! She was about to dive down and give him one big peck on the nose when she saw Annabeth's face. She was so happy that Athena couldn't help but be happy too. After she thought on it for a bit she knew that Percy was the right guy for Annabeth, and she was the right girl for him!  
Annabeth laughed as Percy got down on his knee and took a small sliver band out of his pocket. Annabeth thrust her hand forward as she exclaimed:

"Of course I want your ring, Seaweed Brain!"  
As Percy slipped the ring on her finger Athena got a good look at the ring. It looked as if someone had taken a mini trident and wrapped it around Annabeth's finger. On each prong of the trident was a small jewel: Grey and blue on the outside two and an orange on on the middle one. It really was beautiful!

Percy stood up and let Annabeth jump into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her and it truly was a beautiful moment. When Percy set Annabeth down she thrust her hand out in front of her to better examine the ring.

"Oh my Gods, Percy it's beautiful!" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy smiled.

"I'm so glad you like it! Tyson made it! Gods, it was so hard trying to keep this a secret from him!" Percy said.

"So he doesn't know you were going to ask me?" Annabeth asked. Percy burst into laughter.

"Of course he does! That's why I said trying! You should have seen his face! He was thrilled!" Annabeth laughed and the two kissed once more.  
Athena decided she had seen enough. Besides she had already made her conclusion! Percy Jackson was... well... She guessed he was alright! Especially for a Poseidon kid!


	8. Chapter 8

Jacelyn waited patiently in the library for what seemed like ages, not like she really minded though (she always liked books!). But in the amount of time it took for Percy to arrive, Jacelyn swore she could have read the whole _Harry Potter series_! She was in the middle of reading a book when Percy finally hustled in panting and sweating as if he had just run a marathon.

"Sorry I'm late Jacey! I was just-" Percy blurted out loudly before he was shushed by the librarian. "Oops!" he took his seat next to Jacelyn and apologized to the librarian. Jacelyn checked her watch. He was at least half-an-hour late, but hey... better late then never!

"Okay then where should we start?" Jacelyn asked as she opened her text book.

"Um..." Percy stared at it blankly. Jacelyn sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"Well, tell me where you started to get lost, or what you do not understand and we'll go from there." she said.

"Um..." Percy scratched his head "I was lost from the beginning of the class and don't really understand anything..."

"Well then... we've got a lot to do!" Jacelyn smiled, she didn't mind going through all the class material if they had too... she liked it anyway!

"Thanks again... for tutoring me! It means the world! You're like the smartest person I know besides Annabeth... but I think she might be classified as a genius!" Percy said as he dug through his bag for his textbook.

Jacelyn pondered on that for a while. Why Hadn't Percy asked his girlfriend to tutor him? Did something happen between them? Jacelyn wasn't into all that drama stuff, but she did know one thing: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were the cutest couple in the school! Jacelyn was curious as to if there was anything going on with him and Annabeth...

"Where is Annabeth tonight? Why isn't she tutoring you?" Jacelyn asked, then bit her tongue. Why did she say it like that? She didn't mean to sound rude she just always let her curiosity get the best of her! She looked down at her textbook and blushed, then tried to look like she was casually reading about ions. Luckily Percy didn't take her words as offensive.

"Well... " he began "I would've asked her but, this was supposed to be a surprise for her! I mean, she's always talking about smart stuff with the Athena Cabin kids-"

"Athena Cabin?" Jacelyn interrupted.

Percy blushed, "Did I say Athena Cabin? I'm pretty sure I said... um...Er the Atom Club! Yeah! The Atom Club!"  
Jacelyn raised an eyebrow and Percy smiled nervously. In the end she decided to let it go though and Percy continued on.

"Anyway, I wanted to learn a little more about all that sciency, smart stuff so that she can talk about that kind of stuff around me and not feel like I'm not listening! Cause I do listen! I just... don't really... understand!" Percy looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I know that sounds stupid but-"

"I don't think it's stupid!" Jacelyn looked Percy in the eye and smiled. "I think it's friggen adorable!"

Percy looked up at her and smiled. Jacelyn couldn't believe how lucky Annabeth was to have such a thoughtful boyfriend! He was probably one of the nicest guys in the whole school! Jacelyn spent most of her time reading books, but she knew one thing for sure about guys: the only was you could date a good guy in this school was if you dated Percy Jackson, or managed to bring a flawless fictional character to life (Jacelyn doubted that would ever happen, though). Jacelyn looked up at the boy across from her again and smiled.

"Well then, let's get you smartened up for your girlfriend! I'm sure she'll enjoy an intellectual talk for once!" she joked. Percy chuckled and playfully punched her arm. Then they began to study.

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'm working on a few more chapters for this story so hopefully they'll be finished soon! (If I can find motivation/inspiration) but anywho... btw if you're wondering, Percy was late because he was busy fighting a monster! darn things always show up at the wrong time and make you late for study dates! But, anyway... that's all... I hope y'all are liking my story! Thanks a million! **


	9. Chapter 9

Nico didn't like school dances. Well... he didn't like school in general but that's beside the point. School dances were brutal. Not only did they play bad music but they were boring as hell. Nico always ended up sitting in the bleachers playing with his Mytho-Magic cards anyways. But the worst part about school dances, was seeing his older sister being left out. He hated that! Every dance Bianca would stand off to the side with a hat or scarf or something to hide her face and pretend like she didn't want to be noticed. Nico could see right through that however. Whenever he would look up from his card game he would see her staring onto the dance floor longingly, searching for a guy to dance with her. After a while Nico would start pointing some out, but she always replied:  
"No, I don't dance Nico, remember! I'm fine, really!" and so on.  
Nico had had enough of it! He had enough with girls who wore to mush makeup for a stupid dance and boys who were to good to ask shy girls to dance! He managed to resist the urge to shove his sister onto the dance floor and continued setting up his figurines. He looked up to check on his sister to see her once again staring out into the crowd, but this time it wasn't very longingly, it was almost with content. Nico looked in the direction she was staring and caught sight of what seemed to amuse her so much. Nico saw two kids, around Bianca's age, one was a blond girl the other was a cute black haired boy. Did Nico say cute? No... Um... awkward...  
Anyway, the boy was looking around the room like Bianca had been, as if looking for a partner to dance with when the blond girl smacked him upside the head and held her hand out as if to say:  
"Excuse me! You're dancing with me!"  
Bianca giggled at the sight. The cute bo- uh... the boy blushed and took the blond girls hand and she pulled him onto the dance began to dance, surprisingly quite smoothly! Even though the boy kept stepping on the girl's feet and stumbling they actually managed to keep in time with each other! The boy barely had to warn the girl or steer her in the direction he was going because she was always already moving there. It was as if she could read the boy's thoughts!  
Bianca and Nico's people watching was cut short when their Vice-Principal, Dr. Thorn, appeared before them.  
"Hello Ms. and M. Di Angelo, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me!" He said in a low voice.  
"What?" Bianca asked "Why?"  
Dr. Thorn growled, wait growled? "I'm going to ask you once more Ms. Di Angelo, come with me... now!" Okay, he was starting to scare Nico now, and apparently Bianca too!  
Bianca stepped protectively in front of Nico and stuck her nose in the air. For some reason she must've had a bad feeling about this guy and Nico trusted her judgment.  
"Make us!" she replied.  
Dr. Thorn made that growling noise again. "Fine," he began "You asked for it, girl!"  
With that he grabbed Nico and Bianca by the scruffs of their shirts and a whipped them out of the gym before they could even scream for help. The last thing Nico saw before he was thrown into a dark hallway was the black haired boy looking in his direction. Nico hoped he would help them... he just seemed like that kind of guy.

**Author's Note: Hahaha... well this was kind of bad... :/ Sorry guys! I have so many ideas for this story but I just can't put them into very well written words lol! This one was a little more Pernico than Percabeth! Ooops! Anyway, I know this isn't exactly how it happened in ****_Titan's Curse_**** but hey... close enough? Hope you guys are okay with this so far (lol), I'll try to get you more (and better) chapters soon! You guys rock! Byeeeez!**


	10. Chapter 10

Reagan was sick of running. It didn't seem to help her much either. She'd run away from one monster and run head on into another one. Then she would end up having to fight them both! She never really understood what was happening, or how she was so good at fighting but ever since her science teacher morphed into some sort of snake woman Reagan's life had revolved around running, hiding and swinging a sword. She had found the weird bronze sword in the cave of a centaur who'd kidnapped her. When it made the horseman turn to dust when she swung it through him, she decided it might be useful! Reagan had known all her life she was different. For one thing, she was an orphan so she was already different from the other kids at her school. Okay, maybe she wasn't really an orphan but she might as well call herself one because her mother acted like she didn't even exist and Reagan hadn't even met her father!

Reagan had been on the run for at least two months now. There was nothing in Reagan's hometown for her except nasty rumors and hungry monsters, so she decided to leave and roam the whole country until she found someone else like her. There had to be _someone,_ _somewhere_ who had the same problem as her. Someone who could see what others could not. She couldn't have been the only one who could tell that the poodle that was roaming the streets the other day wasn't a poodle but actually a blood thirsty monster! She couldn't be the only one traumatized by the truth!

Tonight, Reagan found herself sleeping on a bench in some park in Manhattan. She didn't much sleep however because (Wow! Surprise!) another monster had to have a chance at eating Reagan for supper. When she saw the big black dog from hell (seriously, the thing was huge!) emerge from the bush on the other side of the walking path Reagan grabbed her backpack and her sword, hopped over the back of the bench and crouched low behind it hoping that the monster hadn't seen her. Instead of pouncing onto the bench like Reagan had anticipated the dog caught sight of something down the path and crept back into the shadows, waiting to ambush it's victims. The victims were two teenagers, a girl and a boy a little older than Reagan, strolling leisurely on the dark path. They were laughing and talking and completely oblivious to the huge dog licking it's chops and waiting for it's meal.

_Ugh,_ Reagan thought, _Why do people have to go for walks at night when they can be eaten by giant rabid dog monsters?_

They were walking closer and closer to the dog and Reagan knew she had to do something. She gritted her teeth and gathered her courage. Right as the dog was about to pounce on the couple, Reagan jumped out from her hiding spot and pushed the teenagers backwards, out of the dog's reach.

"LOOK OUT!" she screamed. The dog had landed right where the couple would have been if Reagan hadn't jumped in their way. Reagan quickly picked herself and her sword off the ground and was about to yell, "RUN!" when something weird happened. The boy (who had scrambled to his feet much quicker but less graceful than Reagan) pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket and gripped it tight. He began to uncap it while Reagan stood there in disbelief.

"...the _hell_ are you do-" she began to say but stopped when the boy's pen grew into a beautiful bronze sword, just like hers.

_There are others_, she thought as the other girl pulled out an equally beautiful and terrifying sword that looked as if it were made out of a bone.

The couple stood side by side and raised their swords at the monster. The big black dog howled in outrage at the sight of the glowing bronze sword. Then, he attacked!

He lunged at the boy, who easily dodged the big dog's snapping teeth and jabbed his sword at the dog's ear. The beast recoiled and howled in pain as the girl dashed to it's left flank.

"Percy!" she yelled "Distract it, while I get behind it!" she jumped a park bench like it was nothing.

"Yes ma'am!" The boy, Percy must've been his name, replied.

Reagan stood and stared as the boy waved his sword around wildly yelling "Hey Ugly! Over Here! Come Get Me! C'mon ya Mangy Mutt! "

Surprisingly, Percy's great taunts didn't work. The hound was fixed on the girl and Reagan knew she would definitely not be able to make her way behind it. The dog whipped in a circle and bit at the girl. She barely dodged. As it did so, it flicked it's enormous tail towards Percy and sent the boy flying. He landed flat on his back a few feet away from Reagan. After staring at him dumbfounded for a little while Reagan's brain finally started working again. She ran up to Percy and pulled him up. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks! Wait..." he eyed Reagan's sword, "Are you a demigod too?"

"A _what!?"_ she replied. She didn't get an answer however because the other girl yelled at them:

"Hello? A little help here!" Percy seemed to remember he was in the middle of fighting a monster.

"Right! Um... Never mind! You should try to get behind it while me and Annabeth distract it!" With that he raced back to the dog screaming something about it's _Biscuit Breath_.

"Aye Aye..." was all Reagan could say.

A few seconds later she found her self creeping up behind the huge dog as Annabeth and Percy taunted and poked at it from both sides. Annabeth was quick and agile but a little sloppy with her sword. She over reached and pushed the blade a little too far sometimes, as if she was used to a shorter blade. Percy was quick and strong with his blows. Reagan could probably watch them fight all night, which wouldn't have been a good idea seeming they were fighting a giant, deadly, man-eating dog! Although neither of them could get a killer blow, they fought constantly and never seemed to get tired. The monster was always busy fighting off attacks because if one teenager wasn't poking a sword at it's ribs then the other was jabbing their sword at it's head. It was almost like watching a tennis match. Back and forth, and back and forth. Reagan almost forgot about her job. She tried to keep up with the dog as it spun and writhed to avoid being skewered by Annabeth and Percy. Finally, Reagan saw her opening. She jumped on to the beast's back, which didn't seem like such a stupid idea at the time, and hung on for dear life. The dog tried to shake her off but was a little too pre-occupied with the two teenagers below. Reagan clambered as fast as she could to the crook where the dog's neck met it's back. Then, with a great battle cry she plunged her sword into the monster and it dissolved back into the shadows. As Reagan plummeted to the ground where the dog once stood she tucked and rolled to her feet, almost like a ninja.

"Wow, " Percy said as he walked up to her, "You fight like a daughter of Ares! What's your name?"

Reagan didn't know if she should be offended or not. He pulled a pen cap out of his pocket and touched it to the tip of his sword, which immediately shrunk back into a ballpoint pen.

"Reagan... wait I fight like a _what_?" she exclaimed, "Who _are_ you people? And what did you call me earlier? A _demigod!_?" Percy looked surprised at her sudden outburst, which Reagan thought was kind of stupid. _Seriously dude, if you actually listened to what you just said you'd think you're crazy too!_ Annabeth walked up from behind Percy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Reagan, my boyfriend can be _very_ ignorant at times." she gave a death glare at Percy who raised his hands and shrunk back as if to say _Please don't hurt me_!

"Here, " She said as she ushered Reagan to the park bench that she had been sleeping on. "Let me explain."

_"Holy crap!"_ was all Reagan could say.

She sat on the bench with Annabeth and Percy and watched as the sun rose over the city. Annabeth looked at Reagan sympathetically as Percy said.

"I know it's hard to believe... trust me, I thought I was going insane when they told me! But it's true... The Gods are real!"

Reagan sat in silence for a bit then replied.

"I believe you... I mean, it explains ever thing that's been happening to me... I think! I'm just glad I'm not the only one who lives like this!"

Annabeth laughed.

"And were not the only ones!" she said. Reagan looked up at her hopefully as Annabeth continued.

"There's a whole camp filled with kids who live just like us! And the best part is that it's safe from monsters!"

"Wow!" Reagan tried to imagine the place. No more monsters, kids just like her... she wondered if it was to good to be true.

"So..." Percy smiled at her, "do you want to go?"

Reagan looked back and forth from Annabeth to Percy. Then she finally made up her mind.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. Percy laughed and got up from the bench.

"Well then, grab your things!" He took Reagan's hand and pulled her off the bench. "Let's get you home!"

**Author's Note: Bonjour! And Happy belated Easter! I guess I should have said that in my last chapter but... oh well! I don't know if you guys have noticed but I ****_love_**** to italicize things! I should probably lay back on it a little... same with the exclamation points! ****_Ooops! _****My bad! Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Like always feel free to critique and share ideas etc. Thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys really make my day sometimes! Love y'all! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: OMG! I haven't been on for forever! Sorry about that guys! We've been rehearsing for my school's musical a lot! I can't wait! It's going to be so much fun! (We're doing The Wedding Singer, and I'm a loser! :P) Anywho! Here's a chapter I did up for you guys! hope you like it!**

**Ps: Idk I think Teacher Percy would be absolutely adorable so yeah...**

"Hey Percy, there's a call for you on line one!" Paul called from across the staff room. Percy looked up from his books. He looked a little frightened, but he jumped up right away as if he was expecting this call all day. He paused in front of Paul nervously and Paul thrust the phone out towards him so he took it carefully. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and held the phone up to his ear. Paul walked over to the table and proceeded to grade papers.  
"Hello?" Percy's voice shook "Oh gods!"  
That didn't sound good! Paul looked up from his papers to see his colleague pacing as far as the phone cord would allow him.  
"No... no... why now! Is-is she alright? Oh gods... oh gods! Yes, yes I'm breathing Mrs. Matthews!"  
That last part was a lie! Percy was basically hyper ventilating. He was running his hands through his hair and hopping from one foot to another. Paul stood up and put a hand on Percy's shoulder to steady him.  
"Hey... hey what's up what's happening?"  
Percy took the phone away from his ear and put his hand over the receiver.  
"My wife's going into labor! Gods... what do I do! Our neighbor is taking her to the hospital! I've got a class to teach in ten minutes!" He began hyper ventilating again.  
"Oh geez... um..." Paul tried to think, he was starting to get nervous for Percy too! He checked his watch. He had a prep class next period. maybe he could...  
"I'll take your class!" He decided. Percy looked at him, stunned. "Go! I'll keep them busy... um maybe we'll play scatagories? Just go see your wife!"  
Percy gave him a grin, then said to the phone. "I'll be right there, Mrs. Matthews!"  
He hung up the phone and raced around the staff room gathering his stuff. He was about to race out the door when Paul stopped him.  
"You should probably talk to Principal Sanders before you leave!"  
"Right!" Percy looked like he never even considered telling his boss he was about to ditch his class. "Good idea!"  
"Oh and please don't speed! You'll get yourself killed! I'm not taking over your class for the rest of the year!" Paul called after him.  
"I'll try!" was the reply he got back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this story... sorry about that guys! Anyway I'm going to try a few chapters in the POV of different characters from the series now, just to liven things up! Let me know what you think!**

Grover hated being the third wheel. As much as Percy and Annabeth convinced him otherwise he knew it was true. He was a third wheel, always had been always will be! It wasn't until the trio decided to go into town for a fun night that he realized it.

The evening began alright. Argus picked them up from camp in his van, Percy even let Grover sit up front and he and Annabeth squeezed into the back. The whole ride there they chatted with Argus and nothing was too fishy. Once however, they got to the bowling alley, Grover began to notice it. The way Percy helped Annabeth tie her shoes (even though Grover knew she was extremely capable of doing that on her own), the silly nicknames they gave each other on the score screen (they did name Grover _Goatman_ but he was worried that it'd blow his cover!), And then the time where Percy tried to help Annabeth bowl but it ended up being the other way around!

All these little things helped Grover conclude that this was not just a friendly hangout time... no this was a date! He let himself get pulled into being third wheel for a date.

After Annabeth kicked all their buts bowling, in the arcade and in bumper cars they decided to call quits and headed down to the diner where Argus said he'd pick them up. On the walk there Grover wondered why sidewalks were only wide enough to fit two people walking comfortably.

Once they got to the diner they still had some time to spare so they ordered some milkshakes. Sadly they only had enough money for 2 so Annabeth and Percy shared one and Grover got one all to himself. Which wasn't bad except he had to watch Percy and Annabeth go all Archie Comic on him right in front of him! He was pretty sure they could've asked for another cup and when he offered to go ask Annabeth just told him to hush.

When Argus came to pick them up again. Percy surrendered the front to Grover once more and the two squished into the back again. On the way back Argus asked all about their night and Grover was semi shocked to hear Percy say: "We'll have to do it again sometime, hunh Grover!"

Despite the clear fact that the whole thing was basically just a date night for Percy and Annabeth, Grover had to agree it was pretty fun!

"Oh yeah!" He replied, "How bout next week?"


End file.
